Unexpected Surprise
by Loner72
Summary: 10th Generation X 1st Generation full summary inside
1. Introductory

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Summary: One day Tsuna and his guardians were in their bed, then the next day they were all sleeping with the Vongola first generation guardians. Now stuck in the past the tenth generation has to survive their daily challenges and try not to fall in love with the First Generation. Will they be able to survive? Or sadly fall?

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the Tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The Vongola has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. Numerous of Families has severed under the Vongola organization, involving some members of the famed Arcobaleno. Even when there is a malicious affray, members associate with the Vongola unitedly stand together and deflect the opposing attack; living up to their title as the finest and strongest.

The founder of the Vongola Famiglia was Giotto Sawada, also known as, Vongola Primo. Originally Giotto never planned to make Vongola into a well-known and powerful Mafia, he wanted to make a vigilante group to protect people. However, over the time when each new boss took stand Vongola began to change slowly to the famous, and strong Famiglia and also leading to corruption, and destruction.

After generations later, Sawada Tsunayoshi took the title of being the Tenth Vongola boss. Although in the beginning, Tsuna was unconvinced that he was the boss and refused to take his role. Nevertheless, the time went by, and he slowly began to accept his part Tsuna did have enemies and encountered problems, but he manage to overcome them. He, Tsuna, did not only make friends, but he also made a Family.

-Currently-

In the Vongola mansion, the usual events are taking place. Gokudera, the storm guardian and right-hand man, screaming and complaining over Yamamoto, the rain guardian, stupidity; saying that the baseball idiot should not hang around the Tenth instead he, Gokudera, should stand at his side since he is the right-hand man. Hibari, the cloud guardian, causing destruction; regarding a particular pineapple head who disturbed his mid-evening nap. Lambo, the lightning guardian, eating and drinking; not even trying to pay attention to the mess he is witnessing and Ryohei, the sun guardian, who is screaming around the house saying EXTREME! And last but not least Tsuna who is trying to relax but his guardians would not allow him to do so.

Yep. The Tenth generation spends theirs evenings like this.

"Hahaha, come Gokudera, calm down a bit," Yamamoto said with his usual happily-go-lucky voice. "Besides aren't you happy?" The black-haired male said as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch with the silver teen following behind him.

"No, I am not happy! And stop laughing like an idiot, you're disturbing the Tenth, idiot!" Gokudera said harshly.

"Relax, Tsuna is ok. Hey, why won't we go visit him?" Yamamoto suggested. And Gokudera gave him the 'are-you-crazy look,' but then thought about it.

"I'll go and YOU stay," Gokudera said in triumph.

"But that wouldn't be fair. Let's go together! Come on," Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and went up towards Tsuna 'hideout.' During their way there, they ran into Mukuro, the mist guardian, and Hibari brawl including Ryohei excessive yelling. They saw Lambo (the ten-year-old version) sleeping his life away; many snacks laying around him, and they made to Tsuna hideout.

Gokudera opened the door and was surprised to see Tsuna nodding off to sleep.

"Tenth! You should be in bed not here," Gokudera rushed by Tsuna side, "here let me take you to your room." Everything was going fine until Yamamoto offer to help by grabbing Tsuna's arm.

"C'mon it'll be much easier with the both of us helping him out, right Tsuna?" The silvernette male mumbled under his breath not wanting his beloved Tenth to hear him. So, with that Gokudera did not say anything even if he wanted to, he did not want Tsuna to stress.

"You guys it's ok. You do not have to carry me," Tsuna tried to get out of his guardians tight grip, but he already knew they would not let him go. Gokudera had one of his arms hook over his shoulder while Yamamoto had the other. Tsuna smiled and continued to walk towards his room.

Despite having many problems with one another, there is one thing some of them hold dearest and that is their sky.

* * *

A/n: Yeah, I know, I'm trying this _again_ and this time I will try_—_keyword _try—_to keep this up. Now it will take me some time to fix the other chapters since they had BAD grammar so if you want to read on and see **_BAD grammar_** then be my guest.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Summary: One day Tsuna and his guardians were in their bed, then the next day they were all sleeping with the Vongola first generation guardians. Now stuck in the past the tenth generation has to survive their daily challenges and try not to fall in love with the First Generation. Will they be able to survive? Or sadly fall?

* * *

Soon after the Vongola family finally calm down, every individual went to their sanctuary, bedrooms and fell into a blissful rest, for Tsuna that is. Almost, every, morning, afternoon and evening, the Vongola Famiglia would either do a mission or argue and or probably tend to their activities. Fortunately, for Tsuna, he would get a break, however, the brunette has someone who will help him not to get careless, by taking his small breaks, and that is Reborn his sadistic tutor.

Another problem he has to face is paperwork. Paperwork should be an easy task for anyone and everyone. However, in the Vongola matter, the paperwork comes every hour, and it comes hard. And Tsuna has to deal with it all the time, Gokudera helps every once in awhile, but Reborn always come up with an excuse to make him go away, much to Tsuna dismay. The limitations of being the boss of the Vongola can be difficult, but it's all worth it at the end of the day.

Through all misery, Tsuna knew nothing can ever get worst, but then again, lady luck never liked Tsuna.

-The Next Morning-

Reborn always took pleasure in waking up his student, by surprise, of course, but Reborn didn't want to wake Tsuna up with a rude awaking, so he went out of his way to cooking the brunette a hot cup of coffee. Opening the door gently, Reborn walks into; the room to see an empty bed not made and the only thought Reborn made is: 'Where are you now, Dame-Tsuna?'

With that thought in mind, Reborn search for Tsuna and hopefully he will accept the nice hot coffee (poison coffee) he has for him.

Walking out of the room, Reborn walks through the hallways and only heard the sound of his shoes. Only his shoes. Now, the problem is that usually Lambo, or in Reborn case 'idiot cow,' would run around, even though he is an adult, from Bianchi and cause devastation, and Tsuna would become a martyr of her poison cooking and the rest havoc. Usually, that's their morning ritual however today seems as if that routine is broken.

Reborn turn on his heel and stop near Gokudera's room; to hear utter silence. The hitman, himself, enjoy cosplaying, taunting his students, and do many more things, but when something is not right, he can tell. Opening the wooden door to Gokudera's room, he saw the exact; same scene much like Tsuna's room; covers half thrown across the bed with the pillows mixed with one another, but with all that, Gokudera was not still found.

The hitman thought for a moment, and then proceed to walk out of the room heading towards each room; kicking the door down one by one but nevertheless the Vongola family was not found.

Reborn's conclusion was correct: They disappear without no trace. There was no sign of a struggle nor was there a hint of a battle only rumpled beds. This was a mystery to the hitman himself.

Correspondingly, a young brunette experience the same problem.

Sleeping peacefully, Tsuna toss and turn in his sleep trying to find a comfortable spot. He stopped shifting once the 'pillow' relaxed on his chin and his slender arms lock around 'it,' the brunette gradually drifted back to sleep. However, a groan fills the silent room and Tsuna body tense, but slowly his body relaxed and he start drifting back to his slumber.

Exactly two minutes later Tsuna, once again, heard a groan, and this time, louder than the last one, and he figured it must be one of his guardians, but the only one who would actually take their time to wake him up was Gokudera although, Gokudera would only wake Tsuna up with a cheery good morning. The other guardians probably would be occupied with their, own, activities; Yamamoto with his morning jog, Lambo with more sleeping, Hibari would either be on watch or dealing with paperwork, Mukuro with his deeds, and Chrome helping Mukuro with his deeds. And that only leaves Gokudera, but the said person 'groaning,' is not him, and everyone else is doing their morning routines if it's even morning.

Wait—something isn't right. Cautiously moving, Tsuna slightly opens his eyes and was surprised to see a male with spiky golden hair, much like his, honey coated eyes, a lean but muscular form, and a dying will flame upon his head. Tsuna eyes widen, and before he can react, the male mouth opens.

"Who are you?" He asked; voice soft yet commanding.

* * *

A/n: They are all adults just to get something clear.


End file.
